


Surprises

by s0mmerspr0ssen



Series: Advent MU [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Presents, Dubious Consent, Holidays, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Sex Toys, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirk finds a mysterious present in his quarters, he believes somebody has decided to fuck with his captaincy. He won't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [K/S Advent 2013](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/)! Check it out, there's new sweet, sexy, sad or sappy Kirk/Spock fic, poetry and art posted every day!
> 
> This story was written for a prompt, which you will find at the end of the fic. Thanks to Siren for the last-minute betaing! 
> 
> Mind the warnings, I hope you enjoy! ;)

Kirk is wary the minute he spots the box on his desk.  
  
It’s wrapped in silver wrapping foil and looks like a perfectly harmless gift. A small token of appreciation for the Captain of the _ISS Enterprise_ , but there is no tag attached to it. Kirk isn’t stupid enough to simply open any unlabelled boxes lying around, especially during the holiday season.  
  
With swift movements, he’s got his personal communicator out, which he himself has programmed a scanning unit into -- an extra that has come in more than handy over the past years. He runs it over the box several times, checking the readings carefully. While there’s metal contained within the box, there do not seem to be any explosives or other volatile or harmful materials inside.  
  
It seems the box is just what it appears to be -- a harmless gift. Still, Kirk is very careful as he sets down his communicator and unwraps it.  
  
Inside are two black leather cuffs with metal rings attached, both just big enough to fit tightly around an adult’s wrists. Kirk narrows his eyes at them.  
  
If that is supposed to be a threat of some kind, he’s not that easily intimidated. Rather, he should thank his anonymous enemy for the restraints. Kirk will gladly use them on anyone trying to overthrow him during the holidays. After all, people twitch and wiggle so deliciously when Kirk fixes them to a surface and starts to cut them with his incredibly sharp, Klingon-made blade.  
  
It’s not an uncommon occurrence, uprisings during the festive season, placing challenges and shaking up the established order. With the new year looming close, many people seem to believe that it’s time for some changes, a fresh start.  
  
Smiling cruelly to himself, Kirk places the cuffs on the shelf above his desk. A reminder for himself, and a challenge to whoever put the box in his quarters in the first place. Kirk’s been threatened before, far more effectively. Still, he has come out on top every single time. One could not become a Starfleet Captain otherwise, especially on the Empire flagship.  
  
Of course, whoever managed to hack their way into Kirk’s quarters wasn’t stupid enough to leave any clues as to their identity. A member of the crew, certainly, but the crew is large and it could be literally anyone -- a lowly yeomen, an ambitious ensign, a senior officer. The list of possibilities is endless.  
  
Just to show them how confident he is about his own position on the _Enterprise_ , Kirk leaves security protocol exactly the way it is now and does not further investigate the matter.  
  
One thing will become clear anyway: whoever it is that deems it wise to threaten the Captain of the _ISS Enterprise_ will not survive the holidays.  
  


\-----

  
  
Kirk makes a point of being even more ruthless than usual with his crew in the following week.  
  
He agonizes, tortures and otherwise punishes anybody who so much as looks at him for too long. The number of crying ensigns and fuming officers stalking the hallways increases noticeably and word goes around that the Captain has tightened the reins.  
  
Even his established allies like Bones and Spock can’t escape his wrath, although a punch in the gut and a slap in the face are hardly the worst thing Kirk doles out on any normal day. Both of them are lucky he likes them so much. Well, as much as it is possible to like anybody in the Empire.  
  
All in all, Kirk feels rather confident that he’s gotten the message across to whomever sent the gift: he’s not to be fucked with. He’s in charge and that won’t fucking change, mysterious boxes or not.  
  
Except that another gift shows up at the end of that very week, wrapped in ominous silver foil. Again, there is nothing unusual about it according to the scanner, so Kirk opens it.  
  
Another pair of cuffs falls out, these ones wide enough to secure ankles into place.  
  
Kirk places them next to the ones he’s already received, feeling a curious mix of excitement and wariness. Clearly, the giver has not been intimidated. They are either very ambitious, or very stupid.  
  
Again, he doesn’t bother checking the systems to figure out who had time to break into his quarters. If he’s going to eliminate this threat, he’s going to do it elegantly.  
  


\-----

  
  
Another week passes with nothing unusual happening, except for Sulu half-killing Chekov on the bridge due to a little dispute over what is the best Terran liquor and nearly flying them all into an asteroid field in the process.  
  
Spock neck-pinches them both after Kirk throws him a pointed look and a couple of hours in the agonizer have them kiss their captain’s boots and apologize profusely. God, Kirk loves people groveling at his feet.  
  
Anonymous threat still lurking at the back of his mind, he decides to make sure he’s being appropriately cruel and puts them on double duty for the rest of the week. By then, most likely, they’ll be too exhausted to provoke any more pointless fights before the year is over.  
  
Regardless of his ruthless rule, the third gift follows by the end of the week. Kirk thinks he’s got the schedule figured out: A gift for every Sunday in Advent. Undoubtedly, the finale will happen on Christmas Day.  
  
The latest silver box contains several pieces of rope. And not just any rope, but the special kind Orions have developed. Completely bendy while virtually unbreakable, much more handy that chains. Lovely stuff, really, and expensive as hell.  
  
Kirk places it by the cuffs, getting the idea his enemy is painting.  
  
He’s not really feeling threatened, God no, but he’s not stupid enough to ignore this. Somebody is getting serious about fucking with Kirk, and he won’t have it.  
  


\-----

  
  
Kirk kills two minor officers and three useless ensigns, just to be clear about the message he’s been sending for the past weeks.  
  
The fourth gift arrives anyway -- a silver buttplug so large it might just rip even the most shameless slut apart if it’s shoved in without very, very thorough preparation.  
  
Kirk decides to sleep fully armed on Christmas Eve. He might be arrogant, but he’s not brainless.  
  


\-----

  
  
But what would be Christmas morning on Earth comes without anything happening, and Kirk finds himself on edge.  
  
He shouts at anybody who even dares to speak to him, kicking everyone aside who doesn’t jump out of his way quickly enough and scalding his yeoman’s hands with the shitty coffee she’s brought him.  
  
Tonight, he vows to himself, he’ll check the system thoroughly to figure out his anonymous gift bringer. Their little dance has been going on for long enough.  
  
His bridge crew is obviously wary of his mood, as dead silence falls over the bridge and nobody dares to even breathe too loudly. Even Spock uses his rather secure status to excuse himself to the science labs, just out of Kirk’s reach. Clearly, he doesn’t want to provoke another punch.  
  
Kirk lets him leave, but only because he’s not sure he can stand his steady, calm, logical voice today. It’d be a shame if he ended up killing his best science officer due to his shitty mood. When he’s honest with himself, he’s pissed that his openly returned threats haven’t shown the mysterious fucker their place.  
  
Is he losing his edge?  
  
He returns to his quarters fuming at the end of his shift, punching in the access code with way too much force -- and is greeted by glittering silver on his bed.  
  
It’s not another box. Rather, it is Spock lying calmly on his back, completely naked, a single silver bow wrapped around his neck like a slave’s collar.  
  
“Captain,” he greets him tonelessly, as if they’d just met in the hallway.  
  
“What the fuck?” Kirk replies and stomps over to the bed.  
  
“‘Happy holidays’ is, I believe, the customary phrase applied in a situation like this,” Spock offers when all Kirk can do it stare down at his pale skin and finely toned limbs.  
  
Spock. Naked. Wrapped up as a gift in his bed.  
  
Finally, Kirk gets the message.  
  
“You sent the gifts,” he says, most likely grinning like a madman. God, he actually is a bit brainless. “I thought somebody was threatening me!”  
  
“It had occurred to me,” Spock returns, looking up at him with solemn brown eyes, “that the pent-up aggression and anticipation would improve the eventual release. Am I not correct, Captain?”  
  
“Oh,” Kirk says, licking his lips. “So very correct, Mr. Spock. As always.”  
  
He turns his eyes to the toys waiting on the shelf above his desk. “I don’t see any lube up there,” he says, sounding casual in a way he most definitely does not feel. His dick is hardening already at the filthy pictures his head is providing. Spock, giving himself as a gift -- fuck yes.  
  
“Already applied, Captain,” Spock informs him in the same voice he gives out coordinates on the bridge.  
  
Kirk grins as he grabs the cuffs from the shelf. _Happy holidays, indeed,_ he thinks and steps up to the bed.  
  
He’ll make Spock lose that composure just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a sexy sequel in the near future -- keep tuned and watch the calender for more. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt** : Mirror Universe - In the MU, gifts aren't a common occurrence unless you have a loved one or are being courted. When Kirk finds a gift in his quarters he thinks it's an assassination attempt. When the gifts keep coming he begins to wonder. 


End file.
